


A fic from a pic

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fanfic after a pic. (https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRtNOsoLmdn_o_PSFV860M-mkDQjrNjYGGHmn-0-X7_CBWwyeWI) This writing is a part of a long Hannibal AU story, where Hannibal a wealthy merchant and Will is a university stundent on weekdays and a waiter on the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fic from a pic

Will hears a soft knock. He looks up from his notes. The clock on the microwaveowen shows 6: 37. He stands up from his chair and walks to the door. He opens it without a glance in the peephole.  
\- Hey, Will! - a velvety voice greets him, a voice he missed so much.  
\- Hello, Mr. Lecter ... - Will surprises then smiles broadly.  
\- I must have a party to see you? - Hannibal asks him.  
However, Will has not fulled with the sight of the man in front of him yet and the words don't get to his mind.  
\- What? - he replies confusedly and opens the door wider to let him into his apartment.  
\- I ask Will I must organize a party to see you?  
Will is thinking about his answer as he is closing the door.

How could he say briefly and properly that he has missed him so much? 

Mr. Lecter waits to Will turn back to him and then he looks at him questioningly.  
\- Have you healed already?  
Will does not understand how this question comes here now when he is trying to explain to him what has been going on his mind since that particular night, but he answers the question.  
\- Yes, I'm fine ...  
\- Good ... - he sighs and throws himself onto Will, like the hunting puma on the antelope.  
He pushes him to the door, with one of his palm on his chest holds him in his place, he lifts his other hand up to the back of Will's head, his fingers grab the curly bundles and aligns his own mouth to Will's, then he begins to kiss him eagerly.

Will is not able to do anything, but lets out a surprised and a painful moan, however he does not want to protest at all, he simply closes his eyes and gives himself to the man's violent lips.

Mr. Lecter devours the sweet and submitting flavour of Will's mouth in which soon mingles the metallic salinity of blood, but he becomes aware that he should controll himself now, he does not come therefore here this time. But he could not resist to Will's boyish smile on his face as he opened the door, to his shameless and admirer glance, to his muscular chest exposed from the well-worn T-shirt and to his sweet smell, which immediately took away his mind.

However, he gives themselves even a few minutes despite his so painful erection what already strains in his pant's grip. He leans his entire body to Will's, he wants to feel his tensed muscles, the warmth of his skin, he wants to be as close to him as possible while his lips are on his lips in a greed kiss .

Will's body slowly grows accustomed to the closeness of the man's body and the rough kiss' shock begins to solve so Will is able think again at least for a short time. He raises his arms and huges them around Mr. Lecter's neck and pulls him more tightly into the embrace. Then he wants it even more, the pleasure scorches his mind, he feels like he is from sugar, he will melt away after an another kiss. His erection presses against the man's hips and he fears that quite a few small movement and he will come into his pants.

However, at this moment, Mr. Lecter pulls away. His arms rest on the door locking in Will between them and he is staring at him while he is trying to slightly normalize his breathing. Will opens his eyes, lowers his hands and stars back at him gasping for air.  
\- That's not why I came ... - he says softly.  
\- But why? - Will asks almost shocked throught the dense fog of his dissatisfaction.  
\- I wanted to take you dinner.  
Will is unable to do anything to respond, instead he closes his eyes again. His body is shouting after the man in fron of him, his erection is throbbing, his brain has almost liquefied from the physical desire like he has never felt before. He feels that Mr. Lecter could do anything with him right now, anything, he could even crucify him just let him come.

Mr. Lecter has already regained his cool, his pulse is normal again, his erection is no longer straines in his pants, but he is still standing in front of Will and watching his affect on the boy.

Will closed his eyes, the lashes are casting shadows on his face, his lips blood-red and swollen from his kisses, he reclined his head against the door, on his neck the muscles are flexed, his chest still moves up and down as he hurriedly breaths in and out.

Will is just too beautiful and Hannibal can not stay away from him.

Mr. Lecter pushes himself away from the door, Will immedately opens his eyes and looks at him again as realizes his absence. Mr. Lecter leans against the table in the kitchen watching him.  
\- Come here! - he asks him, his voice is low and mesmerizing.  
Will does without thinking what he is asked for. Only four steps, but it seems an eternity on trembling knees to stopping in front of him. He does not know what to expect. But the uncertainty is not scary. Rather, it is stimulating.  
\- Turn around! - says Hannibal  
And he immediately turns around, faces to the door.

Mr. Lecter reaches out and grabbes his hips and pulls Will to him with a single movement. By the time Will realise what happens he has already found himself in his lap, his back presses against his chest ..  
\- So ... - Mr. Lecter whispers and goose bump totally overwhelms Will's skin. - Keep calm. Do not fight - he asks him and starts to unbutton Will's pants.  
Will groans helplessly as he sees the long, shapely fingers in front of his trousers.  
\- Hannibal ...  
\- Sss ... - the man warns him for silence and smiles at hearing his own name. - I told you to stay calm ...  
Then he relentlessly goes on unbuttoning his pants. He is in no hurry, he has enough time for this little interplay. Meanwhile he exhales some soft, little kisses on Will's neck and breathes in the scent of his nape, causing his manhood begin to re-stretch and press hard into Will's bottom. Will feels Hannibal's erection and feels his fingers on his own erection and he is unable to decide which is more thrilling. His heart is pounding in his chest, his brain struggles with a lack of oxygen and his lips are chapped from the heat throbbing in his body. The buttons surrender one after the other, then Hannibal raises his hands up to his trouser's waist and slowly slids it and his pants down from his hips.  
\- Gosh ... - Will groans as his groin becomes naked and the air coolly strokes over his erection.  
\- Sss ... - Hannibal whispers again softly and hugs into his hands Will's manhood.  
Will's whole body shudders and he bites his lip to stifle an another moan.  
\- You look beautiful ... - he whispers in his ear and he begins to move his hand.  
Will is staring mesmerized the fingers intertwined around his erection. The sight is look like than he would do it to himself, but the knowing that actually a hand of an another man is affecting on his body is almost maddening. He lifts one of his hands up to the hand of Hannibal to ascertain that it is not just an imagination, while his other hand rests on the edge of the table, because he fears his legs do not retain him.

Hannibal's movements are gentle but definite, he knows exactly what Will needs.  
\- Good boy ... - whispers into his neck, but Will does not hear his words.  
He is too enjoying the kisses raining on his neck, the hard muscles clinging to his back, the dominance surrounding him and he can not get enough of the of the sight in front of him. It is like a very dirty porn film he have never seen and he is the main character in it.

He almost hyperventilates waiting for the pleasure.  
\- Give me, Will... Give me... - Hannibal asks him softly.  
And Will as if he would expect it, give himself to the orgasm. He leans his head back to Hannibal's shoulder, he clutches his fingers on the table and around Hannibal's wrist, sinks his teeth deep into his lower lip and moans softly, shaking in every muscles as he climaxes. The pleasure burst out from his body and lands on the kitchen's floor and runs down on Hannibal's fingers. The orgasm scorches his mind and opens a new chapter in his life.

Hannibal is contentedly watching Will's beautiful agony thinking about that he wants from this beauty to give to Will and take away from him as much as he can bear.  
\- Turn around ... - Will hears a voice from somewhere far and does what he is asked for.  
He slowly lifts his glance from down to up through Hannibal perfection and finally looks up to his face in embarrassment. And just when he thinks there is no way to step up the things, then he holds his breath as he is forced to watch Hannibal takes his hand to his own mouth and sucks his semen from his fingers one by one with relish then leans over and with his free hand grips in Will's hair on his nape, so he is not able to pull away, even if he wants too and Hannibal firmly penetrates with his tongue into his mouth and kisses him with the taste of his semen on his lips.

Will helplessly moans into the mouth of Hannibal who releases him and grins at him pleased, almos wickedly.  
\- Dress up, my Will! Then let's go to dinner... -he says.  
Will is staring at him for a long moment and trying to gather his thoughts. He do not understand how to Hannibal able to stay so calm after what happened, his pants is apparently tight on his groins, he is definitely so excited. That would be minimum he makes him kneel in front of him and give his erected cock into his mouth ...

From the pic he has imagined a fresh blood begins to rush into his manhood and Hannibal is smiling at the sight of it.  
\- First, let's eat ... - he says quietly, then pulls him back to him and kisses him gently. - Let's go, Will... And maybe you can get me for dessert ... - he whisperes in his ear.  
Will does not think further, rather pulls his pants up and goes to the bathroom to shower and change into neat clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me. This is a translation from my writing. Please be gentle with the comments. Not beated and excuse my mistakes.


End file.
